


Second Best

by The_City_Rain



Series: Little Mikey [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Ray, Fluff, Insecurities, It ends cute, Little Mikey, Little frank, M/M, bratty Frank, daddy Gerard, ddlb, littlespace, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey is feeling insecure in his littlespace  during a play date with Frank. Daddy Ray makes it better.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Rikey - Relationship, background frerard
Series: Little Mikey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676632
Kudos: 44





	Second Best

Ray gently set Mikey down on the small, portable play mat that was set up on the floor. Franks toys were already scattered around the surrounding floor area, him and Mikey being the two littles of the band. Frank smiled widely at Mikey, excited to have a little friend. 

They were currently on tour, having enough time and money to take a day out of their busy schedule to get a hotel room and relax. Gerard and Ray were also taking the free time to go see a new movie they were both excited about. Frank and Mikey didn't show any interest in the movie in big or little space so the older boys decided to let them have a play date while they were out.

"Now, you both know the rules and don't forget to call us if anything happens all right?" Gerard leaned down to kiss Franks head before standing back up.

Both Frank and Mikey nodded, saying their goodbyes as their caregivers left. Frank grinned when the door was firmly shut. He had been dressed by Gerard who put him in his dinosaur onesie with a matching green paci. 

Mikey was dressed in his pjs, warm Star Wars pants and Rays hoodie. He rubbed at his tired eyes and looked at the younger boy. 

"Do you wanna play trucks?"

Mikey shook his head silently. He wasnt that comfortable being little around anyone other than Ray, even his band. Ray had assured him multiple times that it was okay, Gerard and Frank did the same and that there was no judgment, but Mikey still didn't like being so vulnerable in front of others. The only little objects he brought on tour with him was his paci and his teddy elephant that stayed securely in his bunk. 

Mikey especially hated being little when Frank was. There was a few reasons why. Mikey felt fake next to him. Frank was small, short and petite, he coloured outside the lines and talked in a baby voice. Mikey felt disgusting compared to him. He was too tall, too skinny, too smart, too quiet. Mikey had never told Ray about his insecurities. He usually forced himself to age up when Frank was little, no one noticed the pattern.

Another reason was that, Frank was usually little when he was sick. That meant that sometimes Ray had to leave Mikey to cater to Franks needs if Gerard couldn't juggle it all at once. None of them meant to hurt Mikey by doing it but Mikey was hurt. Even if Ray apologised and cuddled him lots after, Mikey couldn't help feeling second best.

Mikey had always been second best growing up, always hiding in his brothers shadow. Mikey didn't blame him one bit, but his confidence was affected greatly by it. It was part of the reason Mikey was little now. 

Frank held up the new markers Gerard had bought him in an art supply sale. "Do ou wanna colour?"

Mikey shook his head again. He didn't really want to do anything without Ray. 

Frank held up some more toys, asking if Mikey wanted to play though the answer was always no. Frank grumbled softly to himself, picking up his toy trucks and turning away from Mikey. "No fun," he grumbled under his breath as he began to play. 

Mikey tried to ignore the words the best he could. He slowly sucked on his paci, trying to make himself feel as little as he'd been when he had woken up in Rays arms.

Mikey picked up one of the teddies on the floor near him. He recognised it as one Frank had won from a claw machine at the arcade they stopped at last month. Mikey gently held the teddy bear to his chest. He was always gentle when he was in little space, treating everything as though it was the most delicate thing in the world. 

Mikey felt himself slowly falling back into little space when he laid down. He looked at the bright colours of the mat and held the teddy close to his chest, sucking his paci loudly. 

Frank suddenly snatched the teddy from Mikeys grip while glaring at the taller boy. 

"Hey! He's mine!"

Mikey stared at Frank silently. He knew Frank was looking for a fight, even when he was big he was dramatic about everything. Mikey just turned away to face the wall on the other side of him. He heard Frank huff and crawl back to where he had been sitting.

After a few minutes, Mikey pulled himself up again and looked around at the small collection of toys that had been set out for the littles. 

Mikey reached over and grabbed some small wooden blocks. He happily began to stack them up. 

Frank turned around, hearing the little clinks the wood made when they were put on top of each other. The boy scowled, crawling over and toppling Mikeys tower over. Mikey watched with his infamous poker face as the blocks tumbled down all over his legs.

Frank sat patiently in front of him, head tilted to the side as he waited for Mikeys reaction. Mikey just gently put the blocks back where he had found them. Frank quickly got bored of the underdramatic Way and crawled away again. 

Mikey sighed softly. He could feel himself becoming big again. It wasn't that much of difference, seeing as he didn't feel fully little when Ray left. Mikey took his pacifier out of his mouth and looked at the clock. Ray and Gerard would return very soon. 

Mikey got up, stretching his limbs. He walked over to the coffee machine, putting in the coffee and clicking the button after placing his mug underneath the dispenser. 

"Dats against de rules." Frank said from the floor after following Mikey from the sitting room. Mikey glanced down at him and just shrugged his shoulders in response. He could just make it easier for himself, tell frank he wasn't feeling little but he didn't feel like talking.

He carried his mug over to the couch and got comfortable. He turned on the small hotel tv and flicked through the channels, landing on a dumb looking rom-com. 

He heard Frank whine from the floor. "Eww! They're kissing!" Frank yelled, pointing at the two people kissing on the screen. 

Mikey felt himself roll his eyes, glad that Frank wasn't watching him. Both of the boys heads snapped up at the sound of the key card sliding into the slot of the door, seconds later Ray and Gerard walked in, smiling big. 

They both stopped and frowned, seeing Mikey on the couch with his coffee. 

"What's going-" 

"Mikey bwoke de rules!" Frank screamed, pointing accusingly at the older boy. 

Ray walked over to the couch with a small frown. "Mikey, you know you're not meant to use the coffee machine when I'm not here-"

"He should gets times out!" Frank called from where he was snuggled up in Gerard's arms. 

Mikey clenched his fists, feeling anger start to bubble under his skin. 

Ray started to speak only to be cut off by Frank again. 

"Mikey such a bad boy."

"Shut up! Shut up, Frank!" Mikey screamed, grabbing his own hair with his fists. He pulled his knees to his chest and used the heals of his hands to cover his ears.

Ray watched in horror as Frank burst into tears, Gerard beginning to desperately calm him down. Ray sighed and looked back down at his own little boy. 

"That's it. Time out."

"Ray-"

"Michael! I said time out!"

"Ray-"

"Now!" Ray bellowed, raising his voice for the first time with Mikey. He brought Mikey over to the corner forcefully yet still being careful not to hurt him. 

Mikey opened his mouth to rebuttal but Ray quickly bet him there. 

"Do what daddy says." 

"You're not my daddy!" Mikey screamed. 

Ray froze up, his breath catching in his throat. Frank and Gerard watched the two boys in shock. 

Mikey gasped, realising what he had said. He started to shake his head, slowly at first then getting wilder. 

"No.. no Ray I didnt- I didn't mean that!" Mikey gasped out, stepping closer to the curly haired boy. 

Ray took a step back, shaking his head. "Then why did you say it?" he asked calmly, his face blank. 

Mikey finally let a sob rip through his throat. He fell to his knees in front of Ray. 

"I can't do it! I can't do this!" 

Ray quickly realised that something was really wrong with his Mikey. Something had been eating his boyfriend up from the inside and Ray hadn't even noticed.

Ray slowly got to his knees, wrapping his strong arms around Mikey. 

"Can't do what?" he asked softly, dreading that this may be the end of his and Mikeys long relationship. 

"I can't be little. I can't do it! I'm bad at it! I'm too big! I don't like talking a lot! I'm too tall! I can't even stay little! Frank is better at it, I'll always be second best!" Mikey cried out.

Ray frowned, pulling the skinny boy onto his lap, listening carefully to his ramblings. 

"What? Baby slow down, we'll work through this one at a time?" 

"I'm not good at it." Mikey whimpered, sniffling and trying not to sob again. 

"There is no 'being good at it'. It's little space. It's your own headspace. You made it for yourself, there's no right and wrong to being little. Do you understand me baby?" 

Mikey nodded, weakly clinging to Rays shirt. 

"What's next?" 

"I'm too big."

Ray frowned and pushed Mikeys hair away from his eyes. 

"Once again baby, this is your space. And little space isn't just for babies. There's also toddler space, baby even if you act one year younger than you are, you'll still be my good little boy. Same goes for the 'too smart' thing. Being smart doesn't make you any less of a baby boy."

Mikey watched Ray with wide eyes, taking in every word. He nodded and moved closer to Ray on his lap.

"What else sweetheart?"

"I don't talk a lot." Mikey looked down, suddenly realising how silly he was being. 

"Honey, you don't have to talk a lot. I heard from Gerard that you didn't talk much as a kid either. There's nothing wrong with that. I think it's a good thing because what you don't say verbally, you say psychically which means extra cuddles." Ray cooed, squeezing Mikey gently and booping his nose, making him giggle. 

"As for the not staying little part, that may partially be my fault. I haven't been treating you very well have I, kitten? And I want you to know that you are not second best. I know I haven't been a great daddy but I promise to stop being so silly and appreciate my little boy." Ray smiled, gently tickling Mikeys sides to get a smile. 

"Now, I have a question for you. Do you not like having little friends? I know you get uncomfortable around the others but I thought maybe if Frank was little and Gerard was gone it would be a little better." 

Mikey took a deep breath before he began to speak. He bit his lip before beginning. "I don't really.. I don't like being little on my own or with another little. I mean, being little is a de-stresser but.. For me it's more about being taken care of and having a daddy. I just, I don't really need to be little, I need to be looked after and taken care of. Being little is just a fun added bonus." 

Mikey looked at Ray shyly. Ray was listening to the smaller boy with rapid attention. He nodded, letting Mikeys words sink in. 

"Yeah, okay I get it now. Well baby, would you like to be little now?" 

"I'd really like that." 

"Well then, let daddy put your coffee into your sippy cup and make you some pancakes. Gee and I did some shopping."

Ray scooped Mikey into his arms and carried him to the couch. He gently set him down and changed the channel to play cartoons. He gently pushed Mikeys pacifier into his mouth and kissed his head. 

"You're always first in daddy's opinion."


End file.
